


Experimentation and Spells

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Sucking, Hate Sex, Other, Teasing, Virgin sex, even though they're pretty high-key smitten with her, if you can even call it that lol it's mostly just pierrot thinking of sachiko as an enemy, slight dang rope reference at the beginning because their universe is a fangan crossover one so...!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: What could possibly go wrong in a locked room with two enemies who have a immense amount of sexual tension between each other?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character





	Experimentation and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> mainly placing this here for archive purposes.  
> pierrot is my oc and sachiko is my friend beeps (beepcore) oc!  
> we had a moment in our rp where pierrot had to go in sachiko's room because lucrezia was out for blood, and my horny ass, wanting to write smut between these two for the longest time, took advantage of that and wrote this

After Pierrot had revealed he had heard some ‘intimacy’ between Lucrezia and Byakuya, he had been on the run. Lucrezia was out to kill, and Pierrot downright refuses to die! Besides, destiny is telling him his death will be later…

So with that, he has to fight death head on!

Pierrot was refusing the locked room scenario between him and Sachiko at first, because he didn’t harbor such ‘desire’ towards Sachiko and the last thing he wanted was to be alone with her.

(But was that really the truth?) 

However, Lucrezia definitely knew where his room was. So Pierrot couldn’t stay in solitude, and if he had to go out to eat or go to the library, Lucrezia would definitely find him. With that, he uses manipulation to convince Sachiko to take part in it. 

Thankfully, Sachiko confided and gave into that manipulation.

(But was it truthfully manipulation?)

Pierrot was also rather delighted that Sachiko seemed to consider them her ‘dearest enemy’. 

Sachiko didn’t even refuse the peculiar comments about him draining Sachiko’s blood as a vampire either...

Pierrot chose to brush those thoughts away for now. His current focus had to be on the next trial at hand; that was to avoid being Sachiko’s test subject. A small price to pay for avoiding death.

He’ll avoid this with ease.  
Pierrot could always use magic and escape if it got worse. After all, Sachiko was a human who didn’t believe magic existed so she would harbor no suspicions if they chanted a spell under their breath. 

Now the door to Sachiko’s dorm unlocks, and Pierrot walks inside as soon as Sachiko enters.  
Peculiarly unsettled by their closeness, Pierrot steps away. He just looks down at Sachiko quietly, waiting for her next move and next word.

Pierrot realizes he’s been staring too much when he notices Sachiko’s lips part as she begins to speak. Pierrot really hoped she hadn’t caught onto that.

“Now that you’re safe,” Sachiko spoke, “That doesn’t mean you’ll be safe from my plans. I just wouldn’t want someone else to kill you before I can experiment on you.”

Pierrot can’t help but chuckle a little, a stubborn one, isn’t she? “I knew you would say that. However, I will not go down without a fight. I’m sure that I’ll be able to deflect your attacks before you get a hold of one of those scalpels.”

“I won’t be needing scalpels for this. This experiment will just involve a body strip. I would like to know what the skin underneath your clown suit looks like.”

Spontaneously, Pierrot felt heat in all sorts of directions.  
“That is…” Pierrot pauses, “Rather uncouth. Why do you need to see it so badly? My body is sacred, especially to the likes of-”

“I...Is me looking at your skin really that much of a problem?” Oddly enough, Sachiko seemed to be just as embarrassed as Pierrot was.

Pierrot wondered if finally understood the consequences of her actions, considering how nicely flushed her face was.

Pierrot questioned himself further when he had thought that.  
...Nicely?

“No. It is not a problem… If it is just the face, neck, and wrists.” Pierrot stammers.  
That’s really not making any sense! Wasn’t his entire body sacred…? Yet at the same time, he’s willingly telling his mortal enemy she can look at him. How strange. 

Another thought appears in Pierrot’s head as well during all of this internal conflict; how would Sachiko feel if he asked her that? Maybe that will help realize how problematic asking someone to strip is! 

“How would you feel if I viewed the skin underneath your clothes?” Pierrot stared down at Sachiko, when he really took note, he never did realize how truly ample Sachiko was. Though he did have a basic understanding of her figure, he didn’t realize just how Sachiko’s breasts fit snugly against that turtleneck sweater she always wore. He also didn’t notice how her chest would move forward with every breath she made. He could also note the wideness of her hips, her hips shifting as Pierrot stared at her. 

Maybe Sachiko had caught on to Pierrot’s staring. Pierrot would have made another snarky comment, as he does so easily with her, but his mouth felt dry. He couldn’t think of anything else at the moment, not even hatred.  
Was it… Desire? 

Pierrot doesn’t want to succumb so easily. Though his mouth is dry, he’s able to utter words. Although the words seem to come out awkwardly. “Your… Answer?”

“...Not until I strip you first.” Sachiko replies after a moment of silence, Pierrot could note just how quiet Sachiko was beginning to get. Was she feeling these strange emotions as well?

Was this commonplace in enmity? 

Is it also normal to partially want to be stripped?  
Though Pierrot has gained this odd desire to be stripped, he also doesn’t want to lose at Sachiko’s game. With that, he starts moving a little more closer towards Sachiko. His gloved hand now ghosting over the bottom hems of Sachiko’s turtleneck. “I will not let you.” He whispers softly.

Though something about stripping Sachiko made him more nervous than he thought it would. What was the true issue in taking off a human being’s shirt? It was simply like playing dress-up, correct?

Nothing more.  
Nothing less.

Yet Pierrot’s hands refused to move.  
Pierrot can almost feel the sweat developing inside of his gloves. What a nuisance. He’ll just try to ignore the sensations and work on what he has to do.

So with that, he lifts up Sachiko’s shirt. Pierrot was rather baffled to see that Sachiko was actually cooperating with him. She was even lifting her shoulders up so it could slip off of her faster.  
Was she even trying to fight? 

Then, Pierrot takes it off and throws it to the floor.  
A successful mission...

Oh.

Pierrot couldn’t help but blush over the display that was now in front of him. It was a rather unusual sight; he’s never actually seen Sachiko’s chest in full view before. Well, mostly in full view, that is. The lacy black bra that Sachiko was wearing was in the way. Despite it being rather elegant (and rather cute, Pierrot hated to admit,) it was more of a nuisance right now than anything else.

But why exactly?  
Pierrot pondered and one answer came to mind. However, that answer was halted by a thought he would rather listen to instead. It isn’t proper stripping if the other is still wearing clothes, that includes lingerie!

With that reasoning, it means that Pierrot would have to strip that off. However, a part of him feels that he should not do it without asking. Even if this is his mortal enemy…

“Would it be fine if I…” Pierrot pauses, his eyes trailing from Sachiko’s breasts to her eyes. “Took that off?”

“Go ahead.”

Pierrot’s hands moved slowly onto Sachiko’s back. Their fingers brushing against her skin couldn’t help but seem extremely intimate to them. It’s not making them boil in anger, but it’s making them nervous… 

Why?

He looks at Sachiko, swearing that she may have shivered while he touched her.

“A weak spot…?” Pierrot utters aloud. Really, Pierrot wanted to know if she was alright in his own peculiar way.

“No.” Sachiko says cooly.

That must mean that he can keep going.

So with that, his hands grab a hold of the pieces of fabric holding the bra together. Looking at it, he realizes that the hooks on Sachiko’s bra are at the right spot. As he thought. He’s been observing the front part of her bra far too much to be wrong.

Then his hands move to unclasp the bra. Even though he’s already made it so far, a part of him was still not ready to pull off the straps and see Sachiko’s naked breasts. 

But there was still that part of him that desired it greatly. After all, to see your enemy naked and vulnerable was surely to be an exhilarating feeling!

Pierrot’s hands now graze Sachiko’s shoulders. Oddly enough, it makes Pierrot’s heart flutter as much as it did when they first touched her skin. However, even with that observance of their own emotions, Pierrot chooses to ignore that sensation. Instead, he puts his focus on working the straps off of Sachiko.

In a few seconds, the bra hits the ground.

Of course, that gives Pierrot a nice view of her naked breasts. That something that Pierrot was trying to ignore was boiling up inside of him. Sachiko’s areolas were rose-pink and rather puffy. It was hard to deny that they were a nice shape too; they looked absolutely perfect. They looked like a statue crafted by the Gods. Pierrot didn’t want to acknowledge that, but he knew it was undeniable at this point. Especially with how his body was beginning to react to it.

Pierrot couldn’t help but wonder, how would it be like if he was able to put his mouth against her breast. How would it feel if they were sucked on? What noises would Sachiko make if they were touched…?

He’s realizing just how peculiar it was to be thinking about his mortal enemy like this. In an attempt to try to ignore that realization, he tries to stammer something aloud to fake confidence. 

“How does it feel… to be naked in front of your-“

“You’re hard.” Sachiko interrupts bluntly.

Pierrot had paused. Begrudgingly, he looked down, Pierrot didn’t even realize he was until Sachiko had pointed it out.

Oh how embarrassing.  
How is he going to fix this?

Usually if his body reacts in such ways unannounced, he’d masturbate to ease the tension. However, Sachiko was right here!  
The last thing he’d want to do is that in front of her; it’d make him look like a fool!

...Was that what she wanted, actually?  
Did she want Pierrot to lose control of their body so she can experiment on them properly?

No way is he going to let her do that!

“Be quiet.” Pierrot replied sternly.

“You shouldn’t be ignoring that. If you ignore it for too long…”

That was when Pierrot had started giving into his primal urges. Their mouth moves towards Sachiko’s neck and he places his lips on it, sucking it hard before he pulls away.

In the middle of this, he hears Sachiko whimper.  
It’s a very enticing sound. It was just as enticing as how Sachiko’s skin felt on his lips. Doing that just made him want more. He was right about her blood potentially being a decadence.

In the middle of all of this, Pierrot had started to wonder…  
Was Sachiko really human? 

Surely she wasn’t if she bewitched him the second his fingers grazed her skin. There was also no way a human being could have a body that perfect either. That brings him to one solution...

“You must be a succubus…” Pierrot utters his aloud, “If you are giving me these urges.”

“I’m as human as you are.” Sachiko replies. “Your urges are natural.”

“But I am not human. I also had no urges to partake in sexual activity with any being at first... But then it changed when you casted your spell...”

“That isn’t what I was saying.” Sachiko sighed. When she’s thinking of arguing with Pierrot about this, she decides to take advantage of what they’re saying instead. After all, she does have something she’d want from them...

“If you want to do that, I won’t refuse. I have an interest in how intercourse works and surely you will make a great test subject.”  
An alluring smile appeared on her face when she had spoken the last sentence.

“So you are a succubus.” Pierrot chimes, “Do not worry, however. I will make sure that I am the only one you will feed off of, so you do not cause more trouble to the students in this building.”

That’s when Pierrot had pushed Sachiko onto her bed with the strength he had. He then places his knee on the bed and bends down to Sachiko’s chest.

He continued giving marks on Sachiko’s body, moving from the collar bones to one of her breasts. After he makes his final mark, his teeth graze her nipple. It wasn’t rough enough to cause pain, but not as gentle as a finger stroke either.

It makes Sachiko’s body arch, and that’s when Pierrot realized he had found another weak point.

Instead of biting her nipple, he gives into his lust and rolls his tongue on it. His tongue swirls around her nipple before he puts his entire mouth on it and starts sucking it.

With his right hand, he touches her free breast. His hand movements switched from kneading to groping as he continued his work on the other breast. Sachiko’s breasts really did feel as good as they looked, they were extremely soft.

He takes his mouth and hand off of Sachiko's breasts, causing her to whine. It was adorable, but Pierrot would never want to say that to her face. 

However, they’re definitely using that reaction to their advantage.

“I have found another weak point.” Pierrot says triumphantly.

“An erogenous zone, you mean?”

“It is the same thing, is it not?” Pierrot asked, turning his head. “But do know after this that I will have the upper hand-“

“I’m sure you enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

Pierrot goes silent, refusing to acknowledge it. But the pink on his face easily gives it away to Sachiko.

Their gaze shifts down to Sachiko’s body again to focus on taking off her belt. Then Pierrot starts taking off the skirt, next was the pantyhose…

Now they’re left with Sachiko’s panties and it’s just as deadly to him as the bra was. The panties had the same ornate pattern to them as the bra. Pierrot thought that they really fit her personality… The good parts of it anyways...

But now Pierrot started to have doubts. Should they take it off? Should they really engage in sexual intercourse?

Even though sex was something he’d commonly read about in his studies of ancient literature and he knew exactly what to do, his body still felt tense. It was human and because of that, there were these irksome virginal nerves!

For now, he focuses on ignoring them. After all, he was face to face with a succubus! If he gives up now, she’ll take the opportunity to drain him dry.

To Pierrot, it’d be better if he drained her dry first. If it was humanly possible to drain a succubus dry without deteriorating, anyways. At this point, they’ve forgotten their proper knowledge on succubi because they were so consumed by lust. 

Pierrot’s hands hooked around the sides of the panties nestled on Sachiko’s hips and he slid them down. As he does, he notices just how wet Sachiko was. The sight instantly makes his cock throb. It also gives him an idea to get back at Sachiko for the slight she made earlier.

“Now, were you really the one to talk about my physical reactions when you are wet down here?” Their finger circles around Sachiko’s clit, causing Sachiko to moan loudly.

“That’s—! Ah!”

“However, I do have to say, a great quality of succubi is how easily prepared they are for intercourse.”

Pierrot looks up at Sachiko with a lustrous look in his eyes before looking back down and playing with her clit some more.

“I also find it fascinating how much this area throbs. How would it feel if you were penetrated below while I was touching this?”

“It would feel like… mnn…” Sachiko’s words were interrupted by her feelings of pleasure. “Why… don’t you teach me…?”

It seemed like Pierrot’s handiwork had made Sachiko quite a mess. Not only could he hear that in her voice, but she seemed to have sweat on various areas of her body. Her glasses were slightly fogged and her emerald green eyes were just as clouded in pleasure. The blush on her cheeks had come back more pronounced, now a deeper shade of pink than it was earlier.  
Quite frankly, Pierrot thinks this is a beautiful look for her.

He’ll give the wanton succubus what she wants soon. Sadly, that required for him to show his naked body off to his sworn enemy. However, there was no true problem with making this sacrifice. Especially when Sachiko was finally submitting to him. 

Pierrot unzipped his suit, gently placing it down on the floor unlike how he did with Sachiko’s clothing. 

Then they focus on stripping off their bloomers. He’s a little embarrassed when he realizes that his pre-cum had already oozed out of him. The human body was rather sensitive, but Pierrot usually wasn’t this sensitive.

Pierrot blamed the succubus for all of this.

Then Pierrot grabs a hold of their cock, pushing it inside of Sachiko’s entrance. As it’s pushed in, Pierrot’s the first to gasp and make noise as they get engulfed into this new pleasure from the tip to the shaft.  
“Mnn… I see it must be commonplace for succubuses… to be so.. tight.”

“I’m not…” Sachiko pants. “Every vagina is like this when…”

Though Sachiko wanted to explain, she started to grow impatient the longer Pierrot didn’t make movement.

”Just… start thrusting.” Sachiko commands.

While Pierrot was originally going to play with Sachiko’s clit some more, they brusquely grabbed Sachiko’s legs and started to thrust instead.

Sachiko moans rather loudly, the moans are not only alluring to Pierrot, but also music to his ears.

“I would never take you to be the loud type during such acts. Who knew you could come undone so easily under my body’s touch?” He speaks in a deep, shaky tone.

“It’s because you’re hitting my g-spot-“

“...Be quiet-“

Pierrot couldn’t help but get annoyed that she was telling things he already knew. Of course he knew that! That made Pierrot thrust into Sachiko rougher as “punishment”. But in reality, that was a reward for the both of them.

The hard thrust caused Pierrot to groan and for Sachiko to moan in a far more boisterous manner. That thrust also made Pierrot hunger for more, so he continued with his thrusts and they started to become far more rapid and nearly animalistic. They’re not used to making so much noise nor are they used to being so loud, but Sachiko’s body just felt so damn good. The sudden throbbing of her pussy around his dick only added onto the pleasure.

Without a word, Pierrot comes into Sachiko and Sachiko comes with them later.  
The both of them took a moment to breathe and pulled away from each other in silence. Though they were physically close during that moment, they had become distant once more. They didn’t talk as they began to pick up their clothes off the floor and put them back on.

During all of this, there was the noise of rollerblades and heels clacking on the tiles outside Sachiko’s dorm.


End file.
